Chivalry
by Surya Hatoway
Summary: Esta es la historia de un caballero que traiciono egoistamente a todos los que debía proteger para salvar a un sucio príncipe de su ejecución. "Porque sé que lo deseas y yo estoy bajo tus órdenes, John, nunca volveré a soltar tu mano ambas estarán unidas hasta el final de los tiempos. E incluso si todos me odian ¡siempre estaré a tu lado!"


**Este es mi segundo oneshot de Homestuck, esta basado en la canción de Chivalry de Los hermanos Kagamine y mi diosa Valshe (como amo a esa niña) Ni homestuck ni la canción ni los Kagamine ni Valshe (lamentablemente no hasta que la secuestre) me pertenecen.**

**Sin más los dejo con la historia.**

* * *

_-Yo… tuve un sueño-dijo el príncipe, su voz sonaba sobre la lluvia y los truenos, las gotitas de agua que caían sobre las plantas de aquel jardín y sobre el techo donde se estaban resguardando, y el sonido más notorio aparte de su voz era una cajita musical-un sueño donde todos eran felices, en este débil país que solo es sometido por los demás países. Puede que este sea un futuro muy lejano, pero ¿sabes Dave? Yo creo en ese futuro. Así que ahora, si con mi vida como príncipe evito que este país entre en guerra… estoy feliz -el sonido metálico de la cajita se estaba deteniendo y el guerrero podía sentir más pronunciadas las palabras de John-Hey, esta es mi última orden ¿podrías verme mañana…-la música paro el príncipe se dio vuelta y miro a su viejo amigo sonriente-con una sonrisa?_

_-Estoy a sus órdenes-dijo el caballero haciendo una reverencia sin mirar a su príncipe a los ojos._

Porque si tú lo deseas no volveré a llorar.

La melancólica mañana ha llegado me desperté, mire el reloj, tres horas antes de la ejecución. Me siento sobre mi cama, no tengo ni ganas de levantarme, entonces solo me quedo ahí y empiezo a pensar.

"Esto es lo mejor para este país" me digo a mi mismo, trato de convencerme pero ¿realmente está bien? Antes de darme cuenta, esa idea de que es lo mejor se apodero se mi mente. Trate de borrarla recordando a todas las personas a las que salvarías si dieras tu vida. Pero mi estúpida persona empezó a pensar en ti.

Cuando me di cuenta, solo pensaba en mí mismo y en lo infeliz que sería si te fueras para siempre de mi lado. Ya nunca podría contarte historias de las aventuras que tuve con Jade y Rose en el exterior, ya no beberíamos el té mientras me quejo diciendo que el jugo de manzana es más rico, no me curarías cuando Jade se pasaba con mi entrenamiento, no volvería a burlarme del tamaño de tus dientes, no podría sostener tus manos entre las mías con la excusa de que estaban frías, ya no escucharía tu voz ni tocaría tu cabello ni me perdería en esos brillantes ojos azules que escondes tras tus lentes.

Todavía podía llegar a tiempo. Me vestí con la armadura del reino al que estaba traicionando, me subí al caballo que my bro me había regalado cuando me convertí en caballero, me puse los lentes que su majestad me había dado por mi cumpleaños y me fui en ese momento.

El destino que había aceptado se estaba burlando de mí, me había permitido entender el dolor que mi príncipe escondía tras las palabras de ese lluvioso día. Si realmente todo eso era cierto, yo te había mentido cuando te dije que era lo mejor para ti, te dije esa estupidez cuando me dejaste tomar su mano ¡Estúpido Egbert! ¡¿Acaso crees que puedo leer su mente?! Bueno… en realidad es la mía por no poder hacerlo. Todo es mi culpa, había estado huyendo todo el tiempo.

_El retador, Dave Strider, el caballero experimentado que solo sirve a su majestad John Egbert. _

_La defensa es la gran multitud que se extiende hasta donde uno puede ver._

_El que pasa despiadadamente sobre ellos es la maldad encarnada._

_La reconciliación que el desea es un malentendido que lo desespera._

_El daño de la época se acelera gradualmente._

_Es como fomentar el bien sin castigar el mal._

_No, es como animar la maldad._

_Y castigar el bien sin el mal._

_Si se trata de un sueño debo despertar, pero si no despierto no esperare a que se convierta en uno._

_Porque comparados con su vida…_

_El pueblo._

_Los amigos._

_La familia._

_Mi vida…_

_¡No son importantes!_

El momento de la ejecución se aproximaba, si no llego a tiempo todo habrá acabado. Mientras sigas con vida no dejare de correr. Avanzo sobre la multitud cortando todo aquello que me impide pasar, no habrá nada que me detenga, ni siquiera este inmóvil brazo izquierdo que ha protegido al resto de mi cuerpo del ataque de los aldeanos, ni la sangre, ni el dolor de mi ojo derecho que ha sido víctima de un certero flechazo ¡Aun puedo correr!

Matare a mis amigos con los que he aprendido a luchar, traicionare al país al que he servido. Solo por egoísmo abandonare a las personas a las que debo proteger.

Me he convertido en el demonio que ha traicionado a sus compatriotas pero eso no me detendrá ¡No escapare nunca más!

Ahora estoy luchando contra el destino en forma de ejército, ese mismo destino al que se le ocurrió abrirme los ojos. Y aunque todos estén de su lado yo no me rendiré ¡los aplastare hasta hacerlos polvo!

Incluso si he perdido mi brazo y mi ojo ya no sirve, ese dolor jamás se podrá comparar con el que sentiría si desaparecieras, mi príncipe. Y hasta que logre decirte las palabras que no llegue a decirte aquel día ¡No me permitiré morir!

Ya solo queda un pequeño grupo de personas entre la puerta del castillo y yo, pero para mí lamento se trata de mis compañeros de la caballería, entre los que están mis mejores amigas y mi hermano.

Ni eso me detuvo, mi brazo termino por ser cortado por la katana de mi ahora difunto hermano Dirk y estoy lleno de heridas por todo el cuerpo gracias mis antiguas e igualmente difuntas amigas Jade y Rose, pero ya no hay obstáculos solo el final de este día, el momento donde todo será decidido.

_-¡Su majestad!_

_-¿Dave…?-John se da vuelta y sus ojos se llenan de horror al ver a su amigo casi muerto, arrodillado frente a él._

_-Es bueno que estés bien…-dijo el chico rubio, al levantar la mirada el príncipe noto la sangre que corría por el ojo de Dave y que este intentaba ocultar con sus gafas negras-Lo siento si me veo… demasiado mal… y también perdón por no haber podido cumplir con su última orden. Soy un caballero muy inútil. Pero es que… no puedo… -el traidor se sacó los lentes obscuros y miro a su amado con determinación -¡despedirme de ti con una sonrisa!_

_-No te preocupes más por mí-dijo John con su usualmente amable sonrisa tocando la soga en su cuello-no me rescates porque con mi vida detendré le guerra así que por favor, Dave, mírame con una sonrisa…_

_-¡Nunca! ¡Incluso si el mundo ya no tuviera ningún color, no te abandonare John! ¡Prometí que te protegería con mi vida! ¡Esa no fue una promesa como caballero, John, me lo prometí a mí mismo porque te amo!_

_Las lágrimas que cayeron por tus ojos me hicieron escuchar la voz de tu corazón._

Vencí al destino, cortando la soga de tu cuello y tome tu mano con fuerza. Ahora eres tú, mi amado John el que lo enfrenta, sosteniendo mi mano con la misma firmeza y amor que yo, has abandonado a tu amado país para escapar conmigo.

Juntos hemos vencido al destino y a todos los habitantes del pueblo, que al estar tan escandalizados no notan que nos estamos escapando en un disfraz tan estúpido como solo una capa. Ya no me importa el dolor ni el hecho de que yo te esté cargando lejos de ese lugar ¡Ahora estaremos juntos para siempre!

Porque sé que lo deseas y yo estoy bajo tus órdenes, John, nunca volveré a soltar tu mano ambas estarán unidas hasta el final de los tiempos. E incluso si todos me odian ¡siempre estaré a tu lado!

_Posteriormente en este país, al no ser realizada la ejecución que serviría como defensa, se desato una guerra por la ira de los demás países. Dejando a ese reino en ruinas poco a poco._

_El paradero del caballero que habría obstaculizado la ejecución es desconocido al igual que el del sucio príncipe que escapo._

_Probablemente esta historia…_

_se cuente de otra manera…._


End file.
